Just Go With It
by Annabella the Lost
Summary: To running away from home, sex slaves, fake sex, and Judge Xemnas and Bailiff Saix. Five part drabble. Yaoi.
1. Part 1

Part One

"I'm moving out," the blonde haired kid spoke to his disregarding parents. They grunted in response.

He sighed, deciding to test the theory that they weren't listening to him at all, "I'm dropping out of school to dedicate myself to becoming a sex slave."

He stared at the tops of his parent's heads with flat eyes, "Yeah, okay, see ya."

Yes, Roxas wants to devote his life to becoming the perfect sex slave so he can pleasure Axel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Part 2

Part Two

"Roxas!" it had been two weeks before they noticed his disappearance.

He lifted his head from the book he was reading to face his shrieking mother.

Axel was standing by the door, his pinky finger digging in his ear, a cringe set into place on his face, "Is she always like this?"

"Yep." the blonde haired kid sighed.

"How could you do this to your poor mother!" You just disappeared for two weeks, and then we got word from that _Sora_," she spoke his name like it would choke her on the way out her throat, "that you were living with some high school drop out!"

Roxas turned back to said drop out, "You just had to open the door, didn't ya Axel?"

_gasp_ She doesn't like Sora! Yes, Roxas, Axel did have to open the door.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Part 3

Part Three

"Okay. Mom, you need to go." after an hour of the woman screaming her head off, Roxas and Axel were tired of it.

"Only if you come home with me." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I'll come home with you." Axel's jaw dropped and his mother did a double take.

"What?"

"You heard me." he moved towards Axel, "Just let me say..." he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, "...goodbye."

He whispered into Axel's ear, "Just go with it." and continued to kiss the spiky red head.

Roxas's mother stormed out of the room, clearly embarrassed, and Axel promptly shut and locked the door while Roxas collapsed in a fit of giggles on the couch.

Yay! She's gone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	4. Part 4

Part Four

Axel had joined Roxas on the couch in his own fit of giggles, "Did you see her face?"

"Yeah, I know! She's probably still out there." Roxas's eyes narrowed and a smirk formed on his lips.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Axel smirked back at the blonde.

"Hell yeah."

Roxas's mother had her ear pressed to the door of Axel's apartment.

"Squall, what is that lady doing?" A spiky, blonde haired man whispered to his brunette friend.

"Just keep walking Cloud."

Inside, Axel and Roxas had started the ingenious plan.

"Mmm...Axel..." Roxas was curled up on the couch; he leaned against the armrest, letting his chin rest on his folded arms.

"Roxas, you're so hot when you moan my name."

Outside, Roxas's mother held a scream back in her throat.

"God, Axel, please...don't...tease!" Roxas faked a gasp.

"You're so tight." Axel was standing in his kitchen, pouring himself and glass of water.

"Oh...god!" Roxas was grinning from ear to ear, "Harder! Faster!"

By now Roxas's mom was banging on the door.

"Oh, Axel...I'm about too--" Roxas was cut off from his dramatic climax when his mother burst through the door screaming profanities.

"Roxas Lyn Donoby! You will stop sleeping with that degenerate at once!"

"Geez mom, it was just a joke. He's halfway across the room!"

Donoby Nobody

Yes, Roxas loves to tease his uncaring mother. And Axel, well, Axel just loves to tease people period. - Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	5. Part 5

Part Five

"Court is now in session, the prosecution would be Mrs. Donoby and the defendant, Mr. Markach." Judge Xemnas read from the papers at his pedestal.

"Yes, your honor. I'm pressing charges against Mr. Markach for raping me son."

"We haven't done anything!"

"Oh? Then what was my boy doing, staying at your filthy apartment when he has a home of his own?"

"It is not filthy!"

"Enough!"

"Mrs. Donoby, who is your first witness?"

"Naminé Hawait."

"Naminé," Mrs. Donoby's lawyer started, "Did you know that Roxas was gay?"

"Yes, I was the one who introduced him to his first boyfriend."

"How many boyfriends has he had?"

"Three."

"Could you name them?"

"Sora, Demyx, and Axel. In that order."

"Has he slept with any of them?"

"Only Demyx."

"Why not Sora or Axel?"

"Sora was too young and Axel to old. Demyx was only three years older than him."

"That'll be all."

"Mr. Markach, your witness."

"I'd like to call Demyx to the stand."

"Demyx, how long have I known you?"

"Umm...around eight years?" he guessed.

"And within the eight years that you have known me, have I ever done anything rash?"

"Yes." Demyx smiled apologetically when Axel glared at him.

"Okay then, have you known me to sleep with someone seven years younger than me?"

"Well...there was Marluxia...but he was turning eighteen that night wasn't he? Wasn't that his birthday present?"

"Yes, Demyx. Get off the stand...ya lousy fucks." he gritted his teeth and mumbled the last part so the judge wouldn't yell at him.

"Does the prosecution have nay more witnesses?"

"Yes your honor. We'd like to call Riku Nomura to the stand."

Axel let his head fall to the desk, "Great, he hates me."

"Riku, how long have you known Axel?"

"Four years."

"Was this within the time that Roxas was dating Sora?"

"No. After."

"Do you particularly like Axel?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's a prick." he grinned.

"Any other reasons?"

"Yeah, he tried to rape Sora."

"THAT'S A FUCKIN' LIE!"

"Mr. Markach, please." Xemnas slammed his gavel down on the table.

"What do you mean rape?"

"Exactly what I said."

Sora was called to the stand shortly after Riku's confession.

"Sora, is what Riku said true?"

"Axel just made some advances. Nothing really rape worthy." Sora raised his hands up in defense to express he meant no harm, "Riku's just jealous."

"Dammit, Sora, my one chance to throw him in jail and you blow it!" Riku yelled at his boyfriend after he left the witness stand.

"I can't just let him go to jail for something he didn't do!"

"Thanks Sora! You're a saint!" Axel grinned at the boy. "Your honor, for one final witness, I'd like to question Roxas."

"Go ahead."

Roxas climbed into the witness seat.

"When did we meet?"

"Six years ago at a party."

"When did you confess that you liked me?"

"Three years after I met you."

"Have I forced you to do anything you didn't want to do?"

"You made me date other people."

"Because." he twirled his hand as in to say go on.

"You didn't think it was healthy for a boy my age to like someone that much older than myself."

"Look, I'll just be blunt. Have I tried to rape you?"

"No," Roxas turned to address the judge," Look, your honor, I went to Axel's place because I get more attention from him then both my parents combined.

"He's never tried to rape me. He refused to let me smoke or drink," he grumbled that last bit, "He has a stable job, and as of five minutes ago, I am no longer a minor."

Judge Xemnas sat at his pedestal for a few minutes, occasionally looking at Roxas, Axel, and Mrs. Donoby.

"After careful consideration, I have concluded that this was just a big waste of time. Mrs. Donoby's claims of rape against her son are dismissed.

"YES!" Axel jumped out of his chair and glomped Roxas.

"SAÏX! Get them out of my court room!"

"Yes Judge Xemnas." the bailiff responded.

Markach Chakram

Hawait witch (yeah, don't ask how I figured that one...Just go with it -)

Yesh! Xemnas is the all high and mighty judge and Saïx is his bitch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
